Le jour où la terre s'arrêta
by Nirrita
Summary: C'était la fin ... Ils le savaient... Que pourraient-ils faire maintenant ? OS humoristique, à prendre à la légère


**Petite histoire écrite ainsi sur un coup de tête, je ne l'ai même pas vraiment relue, elle n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même. Je sais que pour mes autres fanfics mes retards sont ... Presque improbables mais pourtant je n'oublie rien et je promets que je finirai mes histoires un jour. J'essayerai de me remettre plus dans l'écriture aussi.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_ « Cette planète est entrain de mourir, la race humaine la tue. »_

_ - Le jour où la terre s'arrêta - _

C'était la fin... Ils le savaient... Survivre dans ces conditions était devenu impossible. Luffy était le plus touché par la situation, il avait essayer de se battre, essayer de vivre avec, mais rien n'y faisait, il était à bout. Sur le bateau l'équipage était morne, Sanji, perdu devant ses fourneaux, tenta de se rappeler comment la situation avait pu dériver autant...

Cela avait commencé trois semaines auparavant, le temps était aussi calme qu'il peut être dans le nouveau monde, le bateau était aussi calme qu'il peut être sur le sunny go. Luffy jouait au chat perché avec Chopper, Franky et Ussop essayaient de créer un écureuil mécanique, Brook buvait un thé en discutant avec Sanji, Robin lisait un livre sur l'écologie, Zoro faisait une sieste près des mandariniers et Nami était sous la douche. Lorsqu'elle sorti de la salle de bain, elle faisait la moue. L'air exaspérée, elle s'approcha de Robin et observa son livre. Soudain une idée lui vient en tête. Elle appela tout l'équipage qui accourut plus ou moins rapidement vers elle.

- Bon écoutez, ça ne peut plus durer ... à partir de demain, nous mangerons végétarien !

- Tout ce que tu voudras ! Répondit Sanji en dansant

- QUEUÂ ? Répondirent tous les autres

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus manger de viande ? Pleura Luffy

- J'ai déjà pris 5 kilos, et je ne peux pas m'arrêter de manger l'excellente nourriture de Sanji ... Commença Nami

- Les compliments de Nami inondent mon coeur d'un pur bonheur ! Cria Sanji, tombant à la renverse de joie

- hum ... C'est donc la solution idéale pour continuer à manger et perdre du poids ! En plus c'est meilleur pour l'environnement, pas vrai Robin ?

- Oui... Répondit Robin, pas tout à fait convaincue

Dès lors, c'était décidé, l'équipage devait manger végétarien. Luffy eu beau pleurer, crier, taper Sanji, essayer de voler la nourriture, il ne reçut aucune viande de toute la journée. Le cuistot épia ses livres de recette pour pouvoir varier les plats sans viande ainsi que sans poisson trop gras ressemblant trop à de la viande.

Les trois premiers jours se passèrent assez bien malgré les protestations presque constantes du capitaine. Mais la tension montait déjà. Le quatrième jour, lors du repas, personne ne parlait. N'y tenant plus, Zoro fut le premier à parler.

- Hoy, sale sorcière, cette blague va durer encore longtemps ?

- Je ne te permets pas de parler à ma belle Nami-Swan comme ça ! Hurla Sanji en lui donnant un coup de pied sur le crane

- Peuh, t'as beau jouer son rôle, dit Zoro en se massant la tête, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait tous se priver parce que madame veut perdre des kilos qu'on ne voit même pas !

- VIAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDEEE ! Cria la voix pleine de désespoir de Luffy

- Je ne fais pas ça que pour moi ! Mais pour aider la planète ! Rétorqua Nami

Elle quitta la pièce, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. Zoro grommela un « m'en fout moi, de la planète » tandis que Luffy continuait de crier son met préféré pour qu'il arrive de nulle part. Sanji se sentait mal, il refusait de contredire sa magnifique mellorine mais c'était tout de même extrême de priver tout le monde de viande pour une seule personne. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Ussop raconta l'histoire de l'île sans viande où tout le monde se nourrit de graine jusqu'à son arrivée triomphale. Si cela n'améliorait pas la situation, l'équipage l'écoutait pour se distraire de cette manière plutôt qu'en se tapant dessus.

Après une semaine, la tension était montée sur le bateau. Nami se sentait mal et confuse. Elle avait perdu un peu de poids mais loin de ce qu'elle espérait car les plats de Sanji étant toujours aussi bon, elle mangeait tout autant. Elle sentait bien qu'une bonne partie de l'équipage lui en voulait mais sa fierté l'empêchait d'avouer qu'elle avait merdé. Après tout, c'était elle qui gérait quasiment tout sur ce bateau d'incapables ! Elle n'allait quand même pas s'excuser parce que ces ahuris ne pouvaient pas tenir quelques jours sans viande ! Malgré tout elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir quand elle voyait Luffy faire le mort sur le pont, Zoro engouffrer du tofu pour avoir assez de protéine pour son entraînement, Sanji essayer de faire plaisir à tout le monde, même Ussop et Robin avaient l'air plus pâles que d'habitude. Seuls Brook (qui était déjà blanc de toute manière), Chopper (qui ne mange jamais beaucoup de viande) et Franky (probablement le régime de cola) n'avaient pas l'air très touchés par le nouveau régime. Elle vit que Sanji, accoudé à la rambarde devant la cuisine, avait un air grave. Elle décida donc de le rejoindre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Eh Sanji ! Un problème ?

- Noooon Nami-swaaaaaaan, rien ne doit venir perturber ta parfaititude ! Chantonna-t-il les yeux en cœur

- Ma ... Parfaititude ? Nami soupira, je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose alors dis moi

- Eh bien, Sanji pris un air plus sérieux et tira une bouffée de cigarette, comme on n'a pas prévu ce changement de régime, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit difficile de nourrir l'équipage sans risquer des carences...

- C'est si problématique que ça de ne pas manger de viande ? Demanda Nami en déglutissant

- Non, pas quand on fait attention aux apports journaliers, mais cela fait deux semaines qu'on navigue et je n'ai pas assez d'ingrédients pour combler les apports de chacun.

Nami se sentait mal, à cause d'elle les autres membres de l'équipage risquaient de devenir malade car ils n'avaient pas assez de bons ingrédients. Elle fit le pour et le contre entre sa fierté et l'équipage. Un regard vers Luffy en train d'imiter un zombie voulant manger Ussop la décida.

- écoute Sanji... Commença-t-elle

- Tout ce que tu voudras Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn !

- Je lève l'interdiction de manger de la viande, je ne veux pas que l'équipage soit mal à cause de moi ...

- Hum le problème c'est que je n'ai plus beaucoup de viande, j'ai utilisé la majorité comme hameçons pour la pêche comme je pensais qu'on n'en avait plus besoin...

- Tu ... as ... utilisé de la viande pour pêcher ?

- Ça n'a pas été un grand succès, c'est vrai...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- On devrait pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la prochaine île, si on y arrive d'ici quelques jours Luffy ne devrait avoir mangé personne.

C'est ainsi que par un manque de chance incroyable, après 3 jours, ils tombèrent sur une île inhabitée et faite de rocher, aucun animal n'y vivait. La pêche était extrêmement mauvaise et le peu de viande qu'il restait fut dévorer en grosse partie par Luffy quelques jours après.

Trois semaine, cela faisait 3 semaines qu'ils n'avaient plus, ou presque, mangé de viande. L'équipage voyait déjà sa fin proche si ils devaient manger encore un plat sans viande. Sanji était toujours devant ses fourneaux, à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Ils n'avaient même plus de poisson. Le silence qu'il régnait sur le bateau était décourageant.

Soudainement, un cri perça le mur de silence du bateau.

- UNE ÎLE ! Hurla Ussop à plein poumons

Malgré sa fatigue, Luffy courut jusqu'à la proue pour observer l'île. C'était le soir et il pouvait voir toutes les lumières de la ville faire office de phare. Si l'île était habitée, il y avait forcément des restaurants.

- FRANKY ! J'AI FAIM !

- Compris capitaine, répondit Franky en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Préparez-vous !

Chacun s'accrocha comme il le pouvait, où il le pouvait.

- COUP DE BURST !

En un temps record, ils se trouvaient devant l'île qui n'était qu'un petit point lumineux cinq minutes auparavant. Tout l'équipage sauta directement au sol pour aller manger de la viande. Arrivés dans le premier restaurant venu ils entrèrent tous dans une cacophonie incroyable.

- De la viande ! De la viande ! Criait Luffy vers le serveur abasourdi

Malgré ce qu'ils avaient endurés et la difficulté de tenir, grâce à Nami, ce fut probablement le meilleur repas que les mugiwara mangèrent ensemble. La navigatrice réussit à trouver un compromis pour qu'une fois par semaine ils fassent un jour sans viande, mais cette fois avec les bons ingrédients.


End file.
